Hellblazer
Hellblazer is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hellblazer #242: 26 Mar 2008 Current Issue :Hellblazer #243: 16 Apr 2008 Next Issue :Hellblazer #244: 21 May 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 1988. Characters Main Characters * John Constantine - WikiPedia Allies * Chaz Chandler * Papa Midnite Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hellblazer #243 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Hellblazer #242 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hellblazer: Original Sins' - Collects #1-9. "John Constantine is an unconcerned, somewhat amoral occultist with a British working-class background. He's a hero, of sorts, who manages to come out on top through a combination of luck, trickery, and genuine magical skill. The Original Sins collection is a loosely connected series of tales of John's early years where Constantine was at his best and at his worst, all at the same time." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890526 *'Hellblazer: The Devil You Know' - Collects #10-13 & Annual #1, plus The Horroring #1-2. "Including his first victory in the long war with the demon Nergal and an encounter with a strange woman who is the embodiment of the world's horrors." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212697 *'Hellblazer: The Fear Machine' - Collects #14-22. "Constantine looks for a way to reconnect to humanity - but how can such a man ever find inner peace? Constantine finds himself encamped with a new-age pagan group that's tapping into their own psychic abilities - but a defense contractor is out to exploit their powers. Is the company's aim just political, or is it something much more sinister?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218105 - (forthcoming, July 2008) *'Hellblazer: Rare Cuts' - Collects #11, 25–26, 35, 56, 84. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202403 *'Hellblazer: Dangerous Habits' - Collects #41-46. "John Constantine is dying. As a sorcerer literally haunted by the demons of his past, John is no stranger to mystic bedevilment or supernatural horror. But it's his chain smoking that ultimately brings death to Constantine's front door. John Constantine has lung cancer. Though condemned to hell, Constantine continues to laugh in the face of this all-too-serious world. Despite it preternatural overtones, this story is actually a down-to-earth tale about life, death, and the little details in between." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891506 *'Hellblazer: Bloodlines' - Collects #49, 52-55, 59-61. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215149 *'Hellblazer: Fear and Loathing' - Collects #62-67. "Cynical mystic John Constantine has dealt with the dangers of magic and mysticism firsthand. Even with his mastery of the dark arts, he has tasted death many times and barely survived. So when he learns that his niece has decided to follow his dangerous career path, he knows that even greater trouble awaits him. But not even he is prepared for what lies ahead, as he finds himself challenging mad racists, coping with personal betrayals, and attending his own fortieth birthday party with the Swamp Thing." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563892022 *'Hellblazer: Tainted Love' - Collects #68–71, Hellblazer Special: Confessional and a short story from Vertigo Jam. "A dissolute wizard with a nasty habit for getting his friends killed, John Constantine has let himself go. While struggling to climb back to respectability, or at least a reasonable facsimile thereof, John is forced to confront a vampire who has stalked the Constantine family for generations, deal with his recently returned ex-girlfriend, and settle an old score left over from his teen years. From the lowest point in his life and on through the struggle to regain control, John Constantine's is a tale of redemption and revenge in true Constantine fashion." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563894564 *'Hellblazer: Damnation's Flame' - Collects #72-77. "John Constantine finds himself reeling from the loss of his lover Kit and badly beaten by the streets of London. Looking for some time to regroup, the trench-coated mystic heads to New York City. But during his mystically-induced hallucinatory journey across America, the Hellblazer finds himself confronting demons from the past and from within as he stumbles upon a deceased friend and attends his own funeral." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563895080 *'Hellblazer: Rake at the Gates of Hell' - Collects #78–83 and Hellblazer Special: Heartland. "John Constantine heads towards a final showdown with a revenge-crazed Satan during a raging race riot, and in addition to desperately trying to save his dwindling number of living friends, Constantine also has one final reunion with his lost love Kit." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200028 *'Hellblazer: Son of Man' - Collects #129–133. "John Constantine's pulled a lot of shady stunts over the years, but perhaps none as bad as the time he 'resurrected' organized crime boss Harry Cooper's 5-year-old son, Ronnie. Now, 15 years later, he's got to deal with the ungodly consequences of his actions as the now-adult Ronnie prepares to bring an unprecedented evil into the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202020 *'Hellblazer: Haunted' - Collects #134–139. "When John Constantine's old friend Isabel Bracknell turns up dead, he goes in search of the reasons behind it. But his investigation earns him a beating from the so-called "magician" responsible. Can Constantine help Isabel rest in peace?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898136 *'Hellblazer: Setting Sun' - Collects #140–143. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202454 *'Hellblazer: Hard Time' - Collects #146–150. "John Constantine has lost his freedom and must adapt to life behind bars. Sentenced to a maximum-security penitentiary, the Hellblazer soon learns that there is a whole different set of rules to live and die by within the prison walls. But for a man that is used to making the rules, Constantine quickly realizes that to become king of this castle he will have to fight his way up the ladder through ruthless gangs, brutal guards, and finally to the prison's overlord. Then it will be time for everyone to learn his rules." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896966 *'Hellblazer: Good Intentions' - Collects #151–156. "After surviving his time behind bars for the murder of his friend Richard 'Lucky' Fermin, John Constantine still must make peace with himself and the family of his deceased pal. Traveling to the hills of West Virginia where Lucky's kin live, the Hellblazer is quickly reminded that men, not magical beings, are capable of the greatest evils. Now caught up in affairs that are bizarre even to a man who has witnessed the depths of Hell, Constantine must find a way to save himself and the little town of Doglick." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389856X *'Hellblazer: Freezes Over' - Collects #157–163. "In these three episodes, after another unwelcome meeting with FBI Agent Turro, Constantine continues his journey through America's back roads." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389971X *'Hellblazer: Highwater' - Collects #164–174. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202233 *'Hellblazer: Red Sepulchre' - Collects #175-180. "In pursuit of his runaway niece Gemma, Constantine faces a crew that thinks they can use her as a goad to make him do their bidding. But Constantine has never been known for taking orders — or for his forgiving nature." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204856 *'Hellblazer: Black Flowers' - Collects #181–186. "Constantine begins to see — and battle — the signs of a coming apocalypse." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204996 *'Hellblazer: Staring at the Wall' - Collects #187-193. "The looming apocalypse arrives." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209297 *'Hellblazer: Stations of the Cross' - Collects #194-200. "John Constantine in the aftermath of the near-apocalypse he unwittingly caused, alone and with no memory of his identity or history. But the Hellblazer still has his usual luck, and soon enough he's being hunted by man and demon alike — and about to make the worst mistake of his long, blood-soaked life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210023 *'Hellblazer: Reasons to be Cheerful' - Collects #201-206. "Follow John Constantine as he tries desperately to control the damage wrought by his demon-spawned children on the world at large — as well as on his friends and family." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212514 *'Hellblazer: The Gift' - Collects #207-215. "One of Constantine's blunders proves disastrous for a loved one, forcing him to ally himself with the last person he would choose. The path Constantine finds himself on leads directly to Hell, where he must confront the dread demon Nergal, Constantine's longtime adversary." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214533 *'Hellblazer: Empathy is the Enemy' - Collects #216-222. "When an ordinary man innocently uses an incantation, he turns to Constantine for help. But when an infamous Scottish occultist gets involved, Constantine discovers he has been cursed with empathy for his fellow man and realizes that the nightmare has just begun." - WorldCat - ISBN 140121066X *'Hellblazer: The Red Right Hand' - Collects #223-228. "Steve Evans’ dream of universal empathy proves to be hell on Earth for Glasgow, where he finds there’s far more pain to go around than he'd ever imagined. Glaswegians are tearing each other apart, and now Evans needs John Constantine’s help to stop the carnage. Too bad he just buried Constantine alive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213421 *'Hellblazer: Joy Ride' - Collects #230-237. "Constantine discovers that there is a supernatural cause for the violence, crime and drug abuse of South London's Hunger Hill housing estate, and he must bring this cycle of misery and violence to an end—at any cost." - WorldCat - ISBN 140121651X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Andy Diggle. Artist: Leonardo Manco. John Constantine created by Alan Moore, John Totleben & Steve Bissette. Publishing History First published in 1988 as a regular DC comics title. Switched over to the Vertigo imprint with issue #63 in 1993. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Hellblazer #244: 21 May 2008 :Hellblazer #245: 18 Jun 2008 :Hellblazer: The Fear Machine TP: 02 Jul 2008 News & Features * 27 Jul 2007 - CCI: Back into Hell: Jamie Delano returns to John Constantine's world * 05 May 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/004480737.cfm Andy Diggle in Hellblazer Heaven] * 26 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10117 Supernatural Horror With A Social Conscience: Diggle's Hellblazer] * 07 Feb 2007 - Vertigo On the Ledge: with Andy Diggle * 18 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8650 Andy Diggle Takes Over Hellblazer] * 17 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8634 Hell Comes to Glasgow: Mina Talks Hellblazer & "A Sickness In the Family"] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Hellblazer #1 - First issue in PDF format *Hellblazer - GCD entry *wikipedia:Hellblazer Category:Horror